


Muppet Avengers

by tablelamp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - the Muppet version!, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: You’ve heard of Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island?  Well, here’s the “trailer” for Muppet Avengers, in fic form.





	Muppet Avengers

**Beyond the bounds of our world, a power is growing. This power, left unchecked, will threaten all life as we know it. Our only hope is a team of heroes...heroes who, if they work together, might just be able to save the day.**

“Hi ho! Captain America here,” says the cheery frog with the red, white, and blue uniform.  
  
**Starring Kermit the Frog as Captain America**

“I expect you to put your personal feelings aside, Mr. Stark,” intones the eyepatch-wearing eagle seriously (the same way he does everything). “This is saving the world, after all, not a birthday party!”  
  
**Sam the Eagle as Nick Fury**

“HIIIIIIIII-YA!” screams the red-headed pig as she karate-chops the last of the forty-seven bad guys who’d been attacking her, rendering him as unconscious as the rest. Then she turns to survey the scene.

Captain America swallows. “Wow.”  
  
**Miss Piggy as Black Widow**

“Oh my goodness!” the white lab-coated man says, eagerly pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Dr. Banner, sir, I am quite the admirer of yours!”  
  
**Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Iron Man**

“Me me me!” says the other scientist, bright red hair completely vertical. However, as he begins to transform, he doubles, then triples in size, skin turning green and voice dropping to a basso profundo. “ME MEMEME ME.”  
  
**Beaker as the Hulk**

The pig with the impossibly blond hair and the impossibly cleft chin smiles, holding his hammer high. “I’m a very impressive Norse god,” he says in a deep voice, “am I not?”  
  
**Link Hogthrob as Thor**

“Hey, Captain!” the bear says eagerly to Captain America. “I got a terrific joke for you! What does an archer wear to get dressed up?”

Captain America shakes his head. “I don’t know, Hawkeye. What does an archer wear to get dressed up?”

“A bow tie! Get it? A BOW tie? Wokka wokka!”  
  
**Fozzie Bear as Hawkeye**

“I’m, eh, burdened with glorious purpose.” The small rat tosses his long dark hair over his shoulder. “And these are my only two lines in the trailer.”  
  
**And Rizzo the Rat as Loki**

Black Widow opens the door to find an overly cheerful man holding a bucket. “You Avengers need some boomerang fish? I throw the fish away and they come back to me!”

Black Widow turns to the other Avengers, looking aggrieved. “Okay, which of you wise guys ordered boomerang fish?”

“Not me,” Hawkeye says.

“No,” says Captain America.

“We don’t have boomerang fish in Asgard,” Thor says.

“Mememee,” Bruce says.

“Dr. Banner says he ordered shawarma,” Tony interprets helpfully.

“Me me,” Bruce confirms.

Nick Fury covers his face with his hand, shaking his head. “You are all a bunch of WEIRDOES.”  
  
**Coming soon to theaters**


End file.
